2027 West Virginia Tornado Outbreak
Synopsis (August 12) On August 11, the Storm Prediction Center issued a Day 2 Marginal Risk of Severe Weather for most of West Virginia. On the morning of August 12, the risk was upgraded to an Enhanced probability, including a 10% hatched area for tornadoes in Central West Virginia. However, the main event was forecast to be damaging winds, as there was a 30% chance of gusts in excess of 80 mph. This tornado event that occurred from August 12-15, 2027 was a devastating and deadly outbreak that spawned numerous tornadoes across rural West Virginia, causing $2 billion dollars in damages, 657 injuries, and 11 fatalities. August 12 was the quietest day for tornadic activity and the maximum rated tornado was EF3. The tornadic activity on this day was very unpredictable and 5 of the 13 tornadoes were strong/intense. In addition to the first day of the outbreak, a violent hailstorm struck Charleston, West Virginia, producing hailstones as large as 6.5 inches in diameter and 13 inches in circumference. It caused $4.5 million dollars in damages and injured a surprising 22 people. Additional severe storms raged in Pennsylvania, including a storm in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania that produced frequent Straight-Line-Wind gusts of 110 mph, destroying a garage and causing severe tree damage, and additional damage to the roofs of homes. However, the highest wind gust was in Fairmont, West Virginia at 123 mph, destroying a garage, blowing vehicles off of the roads, and ripping traffic lights off of their poles. Additional flooding devastated Southern Virginia. Notable Tornadoes (August 12) Most tornadoes on August 12 were somewhat minor, but a small handful were powerful tornadoes that caused severe damage to farmsteads. The strongest tornado of the day, an EF3, formed in a High-Precipitation Supercell and was wrapped in hail. 13 people were injured on August 12, and 9 of them were from the Hail-Wrapped EF3. 2 fatalities occurred on August 12, 1 from the hail wrapped EF3. Crops were also devastated by an EF0 tornado near Wellsburg, West Virginia. Kearneysville, West Virginia A High-Precipitation Supercell formed 3 miles west of Kearneysville, West Virginia, becoming tornado warned just 3 minutes after developing. Obviously, this was a dangerous storm. An intense tornado then formed in Kearneysville, severely damaging a farmhouse at Low-End EF2 intensity and continuing on its 15.7 mile long path, ripping the entire roof off of a well-constructed home at High-End EF2 strength. It then dramatically weakened in intensity to an EF0, and dissipated. This tornado injured 1 person and caused $2 million dollars in damages. Apple Grove, West Virginia A large and powerful Multiple-Vortex tornado formed from a Low-Precipitation Supercell, beginning to snap trees at EF1 intensity and demolishing a barn. It then intensified to an EF2, destroying a small farmhouse. Exiting Apple Grove, it swept away a barn, significantly damaged multiple farmhouses, and scoured the ground up to 6 inches deep. Then the tornado began to weaken and dissipated at EF1 intensity.This tornado caused 3 injuries and $2 million in damages. Apple Grove never rebuilt their town; most residents moved away due to the extent of damage. Marlinton, West Virginia As a Tornado-Warned Supercell dissipated to the West of Marlinton, a new supercell moved in from Thorny Creek, producing hail the size of tennis balls. It entered Marlinton, becoming tornado warned. It then dropped a violent, High-End EF3 tornado that was a mile wide in downtown Marlinton. It snapped trees for 8 miles at EF1 intensity, then strengthening to an EF3, it hit the Locust Hill Inn, Cabin, Pub&Restaurant, injuring 9 and killing a mother of three as she shielded her young children, aged 3, 5, and 6, from debris, and she eventually passed away. The tornado then began to cause EF2 damage, also causing sporadic EF0 and EF3 damage, and finally stopping its reign of terror, it dissaped.This tornado caused $15 million dollars in damages, 1 fatalitity, and 9 injuries. Bruceton Mills, West Virginia A small Supercell moved into Bruceton Mills, West Virginia, population 86, producing a small yet significant Anticyclonic tornado touched down, ripping 2/3 of the roof of of a well built home at Low-End EF2 intensity and leveling a barn. It continued out of Bruceton Mills, weakening to EF0 intensity and snapping numerous trees in a pine forest before dissipating. The small town of Bruceton Mills never rebuilt; most residents moved away. Elizabeth, West Virginia A severe thunderstorm moved into Elizabeth and produced winds of 80 mph and Golf Ball size hail. A powerful tornado touched down in the center of town and no sirens were sounded. The tornado orginally snapped trees at EF1 intensity. It then intensified to a High-End EF2, killing 1 person in a mobile home and significantly damaging numerous homes and farmhouses outside of Elizabeth. The tornado then destroyed a pine forest at EF2 intensity, and dissipated. This tornado caused $3 million dollars in damages and 1 fatality, but no injuries.